


Recruitment

by closer2fine



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/M, No Spoilers, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closer2fine/pseuds/closer2fine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she was M, she worked in recruitment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment

Orphans make the best recruits.

He comes onto their radar at age 14. Picked up for hot wiring the headmaster’s car and taking it into town. The police pull him out of a cinema, but only after he’d talked them into staying for the end of the film.

He comes onto her radar at age 19. The University scandal of a student romancing the head of the Classics department. (15 years his senior.) The professor has tenure. He is placed on academic probation and removed from her lectures; the equivalent of a slap on the wrist. It does not appear on his transcript. (It does appear in his record at MI-6.)

When he is 23, she is sent to recruit him. Having turned down multiple job offers in London and abroad, he has settled in the south of France working his way through the trust from parents he can’t quite remember anymore. He is too young to be a playboy, she thinks.

Agents must be skilled in seduction. That’s what she tells herself anyway when he buys her the first drink. On the second drink he’s moved closer, clear blue eyes, intense and steady. He makes conversation casually, but she can feel the undercurrent of desire. (She remembers the professor.)

The fifth drink is in her suite. 

The dossier remains locked in the safe while he divests her of the cumbersome fabric of her clothes. He is magnificent. Angled and toned and oh-so-attentive. 

(This is supposed to be a recruitment.)

(She comes. He passes.)

“Who are you?”

She’s come to change his life. He’ll accept. She’s sure of it.

*~*

Years pass and they never speak of it.

He is 007.

She is M.

They never go back to France.

**end**


End file.
